The big day
by DarklordMakuta
Summary: This takes place after the the season with Dartz. The summery? ME and Mireille are getting married! and It will turn out VERY wierd.!
1. Default Chapter

This is my favorite (so far) story.

Chapter 1 searching.

I called the guys and Mireille called the girls. So…

* * *

::at Ryou and Bakura's house::

The phone rings. "RYOU! GET THE PHONE!!!" yelled Bakura who's watching tv with Marik. "fine, fine, hello?" "Hey Ryou it's me Kiba." "Oh good day Kiba, how are you?" "I'm great! Guess what's happening to me and Mireille" what?" "WE"RE GETTING MARRIED!" "You WHAT?!" Bakura yelled, "RYOU KEEP IT DOWN!!!" "Is…Is it true?" "yep. I was wondering if you and Bakura would like to come to the wedding." "I'd love to. I'm not sure about Bakura thought but I'll ask. Hey Bakura." "what?" "Want to got To a wedding?" "Why should I?" "why should he?" he asked me. "Because there's free food and wine that looks like blood." Bakura takes the phone away from Ryou. "We'll be there!" "Great see ya."

* * *

::Tea's house::

Tea was busy getting dressed. She picks up her official Dark Magician Girl Cell phone (Just go along with it.) "Hello?" "Hey Tea It's me Mireille!" "Hi. You sound excited." "I am, I'm getting married!" "you are? That's wonderful, wait let me guess, you're getting married to Kiba right?" "hehe Yep that's right. You wanna come to our wedding?" "I'd love to! I'll call Serenity and Kaiba!!" "No wait! Kiba's calling the guys and I'm calling the girls. "Even Rebecca?" "yep! I heard that she and Mokuba have been going out on dates without Kaiba knowing." "That sounds like Mokuba alright." "Ok so you call Serenity and tell her to come to my wedding. Ok? Bye bye."


	2. Randomnessness

This is chapter 2

WARNING!! THINGS WILL GET **VERY** WEIRD!!!

::location::

* * *

::our house::

Mereille and me were busy making out because we were so happy, when BAM!!! The door falls over. Marik and Malik burst in and are spitting chewed up gum everywhere. Then Bakura is in grabbing everything in a bag. Then Tea comes in and smacks Bakura in the head with a reinforced, heavy-duty frying pan (Ouch!) Yugi is watching Tea in happiness. Yami comes in screaming his lungs out and ransacks everything and smashes everything with a hammer. Then Seto and Serenity comes out of the closet with Joey chasing and swearing at Kaiba. Then Mokuba appears out of the toaster (he is the Houdini in this story) with Rebecca Hopkins and kiss and jump down the toilet!! Then Tristan and Duke come down the stairs getting chased by all six Rahkshi and Ishizu. For some reason, me and Mireille don't even notice Tristan and Duke.

:: next day::

Now that the insanity is over, we cleaned up the disaster, had a few laughs and kisses, and the Rahkshi helped. Everyone had fallen asleep… all except Ryou who had JUST entered the door. "Hi gang,…what the bloody heck happened here?" "You would not believe my if I told you.

* * *

Sorry the chapter is so short. Please review. 


	3. Marik and Dartz team up this can't be go...

Here is chapter 3

I don't own anything, but I wished I owned Mireille

* * *

Once again this chapter takes place at our house, actually it takes place at Marik's house. Everyone was getting ready for the wedding. Everyone except Marik, he was busy in his basement. An area in the Ishtar house where NO one would dare to go. It's a well-fortified gothic nightmare that would make anyone run in fear (got that from sly cooper 2). In the lair of doom, you would not believe who was down there. Marik, Dartz, Valon, Alaster, and Raphael. (I don't know how to spell his name). They were sitting in a round table. But Marik, he was sharpening his sharp…toys. So Dartz began. "So Mr. Ishtar, what is the reason that you called us for."? "Ha ha ha, Mr. Ishtar… Please sir, just call me Marik." Valon was surprised. "I heard of you! You're the maniac who used the Wing Dragon of Ra card in Battle City!" Alaster spoke up, "quiet you fool, we're in the presents of master Dartz." "Our plan to resurrect the great Leviathan has failed. When I heard that you were around I though maybe you had an idea of how to defeat the pharaoh." Dartz stated. "Patience my strange eyed friend. I heard from Malik that the pharaoh is attending a wedding for one of Ishizu's friends. That Kiba and the girl Mireille are finally getting engaged." He shows them a VERY badly drawn plan. (In this story Marik is 6 years old, that's how old he really is people.) "Sheesh this looks like a child drew this." Said Raphael. "I AM a child you twit." Said Marik angrily. "Sorry kid."

"Here is the plan"………

* * *

I will continue tomorrow. 


	4. Madness at the Ishtar home

NEXT!!!

* * *

:: at the Ishtar house::

BOOM BANG BAM!!!!!! Outside their house…

"This is news reporter June nuebrn. Coming to you live from the home of the Ishtar family. Many explosions have been coming from this home that has devastated many people. And… Oh my God!" Odion and Malik come flying out from the window. "Sir. What is going on?" Odion responded. "Nothing to fear. This always happens when master Marik has nothing to do." The news cast was both disturbed and confused.

* * *

::at our house::

Me, Mireille, Yami, Yugi, Mokuba, and Rebecca were watching everything on the news. Yami spoke up. "Marik's lost it." Then Mokuba spoke up. "I don't think he ever _had _it. Everyone laughed. Me and my new wife kissed. Mokuba made a gagging noise to show that it was disgusting to him. Rebecca laughed in a way that made Mokuba blush.

* * *

::at Ryou and Bakura's house::

While Ryou sighed and put his hand on his face in disappointment, Bakura was laughing so hard that he fell out of his seat and onto the floor. His only, very late reaction to that was, "…………………………….ow."

* * *

Sorry this story is short. Please review. 


End file.
